


Рисование с привилегиями

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Is Sexually Frustrated, Don't copy to another site, Erotic Friend Art, Face-Fucking, Infinity War Didn’t Happen Because I Said So, It’s Lowkey Though, M/M, Metal Arm Kink, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Oral Fixation, PWP-ish, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn To Cope, Praise Kink, Steve Draws As A Hobby, Thottie Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021, bear with me, bro jobs, chapstick, kind of, Не для бартера, Перевод на русский|Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Черт бы побрал Баки за то, что он наткнулся на порнорисунки Стива с Капитаном Америка.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Level 4: Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Рисование с привилегиями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Erotic Friend Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463996) by [FireLorde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireLorde/pseuds/FireLorde). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Примечание переводчика: у автора гуляет ПОВ.

Все началось с бальзама для губ.

Зимы, которые мучили Бруклин, всегда были засушливыми, морозными и несли с собой простуды. Казалось трещины на губах были у всех, но особенно неумолимо преследовали Стива. Валяясь на разложенном диване, он жевал, облизывал, кусал, сосал, _терзал_ свои воспаленные и потрескавшиеся губы в течение, казалось, часов. И это делало все только хуже, жжение от разорванной и чувствительной кожи не прекращалось. И, _боже_ , он никак не мог понять, как у Баки губы оставались такими мягкими.

Они были гладкими, как масло, нежными и того самого идеального оттенка розового. В то время как губы Стива были глубокого ярко-красного цвета, у Баки они оставались золотой серединой между розовым и телесным. Плавный изгиб его губ так и манил рисовать их, и за несколько недель страницы альбома Стива оказывались заполненными губами. Губами Баки. Этими мягкими, теплыми губами, которым почему-то не было противно прикасаться к потрескавшейся, шелушащейся коже рта Стива. Он не знал – почему Бак не переставал целовать его. Это были обыденные поцелуи, абсолютно платонические; случайные касания к обезвоженным губам. Свои грубые и потрескавшиеся губы были противны Стиву, так почему Баки это не отталкивало?

И даже спустя семьдесят лет, несколько ампул сыворотки и всю жизнь, эти потрескавшиеся губы все еще преследовали капитана. Они были уже не так ужасны, как в сорок первом, но, черт возьми, все еще доставляли неудобство, и эта дурацкая гигиеническая помада, казалось, всегда терялась в кармане куртки и застревала в подкладке, когда была так нужна Стиву.

Но не сейчас.

Сейчас она там, где нужна Стиву – между большим и указательным пальцами, и без крышки. Воздух середины января довольно сильно высушил его губы, сделав их более красными и потрескавшимися, чем обычно.

Баки тоже был там, где Стив нуждался в нем, и наблюдал, как Стив прикладывает эту проклятую круглую гигиеническую помаду к своим полным губам.

– Сыворотка не позаботилась о твоих губах, да? – он увидел, как Стив наносит первый слой бальзама на губы, когда поднял взгляд от планшета.

– К сожалению. Больно, пиз..., – кивнул Стив, задирая ноги вверх и скрещивая их. Он вздохнул и шлепнул себя по губам, не понимая, что тем самым запустил определенный мыслительный процесс в голове Баки.

Эти губы, даже потрескавшиеся, были великолепны. Они выглядели манящими. Слишком соблазнительными. Бак не удержался и уставился на них. Он хотел бы увидеть, как его пальцы – металлические пальцы – раздвигают эти губы; почувствовать как они прижимаются к языку Стива; наблюдать как эти идеальные губы сомкнутся вокруг них, и Стив будет сосать их, вылизывать между пальцами, а его язык будет прикасаться к ним, словно они живые, мягкие и _теплые_.

– Все еще не ругаешься, да? – на лице Баки отразилось веселье, в то время как его темная сторона озадачилась вопросом – сможет ли он заставить Стива ругаться при иных обстоятельствах.

– Нет, когда я могу обойтись без этого.

Причмокивание Стива заставило Баки невольно сменить положение тела. Черт. Не слишком ли поздно признавать то, что у него была оральная фиксация на всем, что было во рту Стива? Скорее всего нет.

Стив потянулся через диван за своим блокнотом, открыл чистую страницу и начал что-то рисовать. Это был предварительный набросок, состоящий из штрихов и общих линии, и Стив периодически прерывался, обдумывая пропорции или анатомию предмета, который рисовал. Во время пауз, он раз за разом поднимал карандаш к губам и оставлял его там, время от времени рассеянно посасывая кончик ластика. Это сводило Баки с ума, заставляло каждый раз ерзать в кресле. Губы Стива обхватывали этот длинный предмет, а из-за блеска от бальзама они были влажными и более манящими.

– Проблемы с поиском вдохновения для эскиза? – Баки нарушил молчание, и Стив кивнул.

– Не знаю что мне нарисовать, – Стив поджал губы, еще раз покусывая ластик. И черт возьми, если бы Баки только знал, почему это так возбуждало. Он почувствовал, как его живот скрутило, все внутри сжалось и начало пылать, и, в конце концов, не в состоянии это контролировать, Баки бросил планшет на стоявший слева маленький журнальный столик, освещенный лампой. Громкий хлопок по дереву он проигнорировал.

– Господи Иисусе, Баки, какого черта? – Стив чуть не подскочил, его карандаш упал между двумя раскрытыми страницами альбома, лежавшего между его коленями и животом. Он продел карандаш через боковые петли и, закрыв альбом, положил его на подлокотник.

– Случайно вышло, – солгал Баки и в этот же момент понял, что уже стоял в паре метров от Стива и смотрел на рисунки, разложенные на его коленях.

На мягкой бумаге одного из рисунков был изображен схожий с Давидом мускулистый торс без руки. Другой лист блистал мужской спиной в сочетании с металлической рукой, которая тянулась вверх, стягивая резинку для волос с длинного темного хвоста. Еще на одном были лицо и грудь того же человека, чья выдающаяся мускулистая и великолепная грудь была изображена на первом рисунке. Даже начальные наброски фигуры имели слишком много характерных черт, чтобы Стив мог убедительно соврать.

– Эй, – фыркнул Стив, прикрывая эти листы своим блокнотом из коричневой кожи, – не подглядывай. Ты знаешь, это меня смущает.

Бак приподнял бровь, пытаясь наклонить голову в сторону, и потянулся вперед, чтобы сдвинуть блокнот.

– Стив, ты нарисовал меня. Я точно знаю, что это я. Ты не можешь дорисовать металлическую руку и длинные волосы в пучке любому случайному парню и сказать, что это не я. У меня на груди шрам и вообще. Господи, Стив.

Стив снова начал кусать губы, и явно сильнее нервничать. Он боялся говорить – этот девяностокилограмовый мускулистый человек дрожал, как промокший под дождем чихуахуа перед гризли.

– Эээ... Возможно. Я имею в виду, это просто набросок, почеркушки, понимаешь, все зависит от того, как это интерпретировать.

– Интерпретировать? Я интерпретирую это как одержимость, Роджерс.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но чтобы он не планировал сказать, из него вырвался лишь слабый хрип, который Стив, поднимаясь, постарался прикрыть вздохом. И он настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что не заметил как нескрепленные страницы из его блокнота упали на пол, накрывая ковер и паркет неким красивым беспорядком.

– А это что у нас тут еще, а? – Баки шагнул к кучке и присел на корточки, доставая угольный набросок девушки, похожей на Нат.

И Стив, все еще застывший в смущении, схватился за кресло, опасаясь потерять сознание.

– Не смотри на них, – выдавил он из себя, широко распахнув глаза и покраснев.

Баки усмехнулся, подбирая незаконченную акварель бюста Сэма и проводя пальцами по истрепанным краям бумаги.

– Почему нет? Они прекрасны. Ты должен выставлять их в музее, – пробормотал Баки, поднимая картонную папку из которой торчало несколько листов.

– Бак, я серьезно, не смотри их. Особенно эти. – начал умолять Стив. Он дернулся, видимо планируя выбить папку из рук Баки, но в результате у него только задрожали ладони.

– Стиви, приведи мне хоть один весомый довод, почему я не должен смотреть на твои работы. Твои портреты естественны, люди на них выходят такими красивыми, и ты настолько талантливый, что я в… – Баки замолкнул посреди предложения, крепко сжимая в пальцах живой руки очередной рисунок. Дыхание перехватило, глаза внимательно всматривались в рисунок: легкие штрихи карандаша очаровывали, а длинные мазки угля и маслянной пастели приводили в трепет.

– Черт возьми, – выдохнул он. Там, прямо перед его глазами, был «автопортрет» Стива со спины, он был голый, а из-за плеча выглядывал щит, который он держал в руках.

– Стивен.

Стив стоял молча, не двигаясь и даже, казалось, не дышал. Если Баки хотел избавиться от своей сексуальной одержимости к Стиву, то он явно смотрел не ту папку. Там были наброски Стива на коленях, в нижнем белье, полностью обнаженного, и каждый рисунок был датирован и подписан Стивом. Но самый впечатляющий вызвал в Баки желание прижать Стива к земле и протрахать им путь до центра планеты. На полураскрашенном рисунке Стив лежал на кровати с поплывшем взглядом и широко расставленными ногами. Щеки были тронуты нежной розовой акварелью, светлые прекрасные волосы, как всегда, отливали золотом. Баки считал, что раньше видел шедевры только в музеях, но понял, что этот рисунок затмил их все. Но главной деталью были чужие руки, одна из них, живая, упиралась в грудь Стива, а ладонь металлической лежала на его подбородке. Ее два пальца, раздвинув полные розовые губы, находились во рту. Баки почувствовал, что внутри него снова взорвалось возбуждение, и прежде чем взглянуть на Стива во плоти он откашлялся.

– Как давно ты рисуешь эротические рисунки с друзьями, Стиви?

* * *

Стив почувствовал, как во рту пересохло. Будь проклят Баки, что нашел тайник с порно Капитана Америки.

– Это не то, что ты подумал...

Баки поднял металлическую руку, призывая Стива замолчать, и поджал губы в тонкую линию.

– А ты знаешь еще кого-то с металлической рукой?

Он положил набросок рядом с собой на ковер, внимательно изучая следующий рисунок. На нем был Стив в полном обмундировании, которого брали сзади, металлическая рука в его волосах тянула голову назад. На следующем рисунке эта же металлическая рука обхватывала Стива за горло, его взгляд был поплывший от удовольствия. На третьем рисунке Баки сидел в каком-то кресле, с металлической рукой в волосах Стива, стоящего перед ним на коленях, при этом голова Стива была слишком близко к паху Баки. 

– Ты рисовал себя таким распутным? Изображал, как отсасываешь мне?

Стив сначала покачал головой, а потом кивнул, так как было бесполезно утверждать, что мужчина на рисунках не Баки.

– Да, – довольно спокойно ответил Стив. Он опустился на колени и начал собирать и складывать вместе рисунки, разбросанные по всей комнате, но не осмелился коснуться лежащих рядом с Баки листов с эротическими сценами. Стив не мог. В конце концов, какая-то его часть хотела, чтобы Бак нашел их, просмотрел и выполнил каждое желание, выплеснутое на бумаге.

– Черт, я даже не уверен, что в такой позе физически возможно потрахаться, – свистнул Бак, поднимая брови на особенно пошлый рисунок. Он посмотрел на Стива, который готовился подняться на ноги, и обнаружилось, что они оба находились в очень компрометирующих позах.

– Да ты издеваешься, – пробормотал он, переворачивая рисунок, где Стив был изображен на коленях, – ты планировал это или что? Ты пытаешься соблазнить меня?

– Нет! Нет, все совсем не так, я просто… – Стив замахал руками, когда начал говорить, словно пытался оправдаться, его глаза все еще были широко распахнуты. Он посмотрел на Баки, и боже, чуть не подавился собственным языком.

Стив стоял на коленях.

Баки стоял в двух шагах от него, скрестив руки на груди, и выглядел чертовски властным.

Напряжение в воздухе было таким сильным, что его можно было рассечь.

– У меня нет проблем с тем, что ты воплощаешь свои фантазии на мне, Стиви.

Стив почувствовал, что во рту пересохло, и инстинктивно прикусил губу, глядя куда угодно, только не в глаза Баки. Он никак не мог остановься и стремительно падал на дно.

Он поднял свой взгляд на Баки, встречая свой главный страх лицом к лицу, и увидел, что Бак подошел к нему и стоит на расстоянии метра. Это было слишком близко для Стива.

– Ты действительно собираешься просто стоять там и продолжать смотреть на меня, словно я собираюсь отсосать самому себе, да?

Стив услышал нетерпение в голосе Баки и из его горла вырвался тихий стон. Он стоял и бездумно теребил низ своей футболки. Господи боже, он же _Капитан Америка_! Он прошел через ад и дальше, выжил, чтобы рассказать об этом. Но по какой-то непонятной причине он не мог собраться с силами и дотянуться до потертой молнии на джинсах Баки. Он с тревогой прикусил уголки влажных губ и поднял руку, чтобы ухватиться за бедро Баки. И _боже правый_ , это было весьма крепкое бедро.

– Стив. Ты ведешь себя так, словно никогда этого не делал.

В некотором смысле, Бак был прав. Он никогда в жизни не отсасывал – только видел это в порнографии. Что касается его сексуальных знаний, у него были регулярные целомудренные, чисто платонические поцелуи с Баки, и только один поцелуй, в далеком сорок третьем, в котором вроде как было желание быть больше чем просто другом. После того, как его разморозили, Стив пытался набраться опыта, но ничего его не возбуждало… ну до такой степени.

– Я и не делал, – пробормотал он, наблюдая как Баки потянулся к молнии на джинсах. Осторожное прикосновение металлических пальцев к пуговице вернуло его к реальности, и, сам того не осознавая, он машинально ухватился за металлическое запястье, и посмотрел на Баки со смесью похоти и замешательства.

– Продолжай.

Баки развернул запястье и дотронулся металлическим пальцем к нижней губе Стива.

– Губы нежные и гладкие от бальзама, Стиви. Так легко проскользнуть прямо в рот. Ты так пожираешь глазами мои пальцы, словно хочешь их во рту. Ты этого хочешь, куколка?

Стив кивнул, обхватывая ладонь Баки и беря кончик большого пальца в рот. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь слегка острым вкусом вишневого бальзама и металла. Не открывая глаз, он медленно приоткрыл рот, и Баки позволил большому пальцу скользнуть по его языку.

– Еще, – выдавил Стив, закрывая рот и довольно непристойно посасывая палец внутри него.

Баки подчинился, заменив большой палец на оба указательных. Стив не сдвинулся с места, когда почувствовал их на своих губах, лишь открыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть – куда прижался его рот, когда он поцеловал прохладный металл, и откинул голову назад, позволяя Баки протолкнуться между его губами.

– Спорим, ты хочешь, чтобы у тебя было что-то еще во рту, а?

Стив оторвался от пальцев Баки, облизывая губы, не имеющие металлического привкуса.

– Звучит пошло, Бак.

– Прости.

– Я не говорил, что мне не нравится.

Стив приподнял бровь и вернул пальцы Баки обратно в рот, устраиваясь поудобнее на ковре.

– Итак, ты хочешь, чтобы я рассказал тебе, как сильно я хочу, чтобы твои губы были на мне прямо сейчас? Как я смотрел на тебя, наблюдая, как ты терзал их, покусывал кончики карандашей, и мечтал трахнуть твой рот? – Баки смотрел, как Стив положил одну руку себе на промежность, а вторую опустил на пол и медленно сжимал и распрямлял пальцы, впиваясь в ковер. Он скользнул третьим, металлическим, пальцем в рот Стива, мгновение удерживал его открытым, а затем вытащил его обратно, позволяя языку Стива творить магию. Стив снова отодвинулся и надул губы.

– Тогда сделай это, – сказал он как бы между прочим, – я отсосу у тебя, Бак. Без всяких сомнений. Ты видел мои рисунки и знаешь, чего я хочу.

Одного этого было достаточно, чтобы Бак удрученно вздохнул и закончил расстегивать штаны. Он убрал прядь волос Стива с его глаз и приложил живую руку к теплой щеке.

– Я хочу идти в том темпе, который устраивает тебя. Не хочу навредить тебе или заставлять чувствовать себя обязанным, понимаешь? – Баки смотрел, как Стив кивнул и нежно улыбнулся, смыкая губы.

– Да, я знаю, – продолжая улыбаться Стив провел рукой по натянутой ткани нижнего белья Баки. – Если будет слишком для меня, я ударю тебя по заднице или еще как-то дам знать об этом.

Баки в ответ рассмеялся.

– Отлично, почему нет? Уверен, я пойму.

На лице Стива снова появилась эта глупая, очаровательная улыбка, и с некоторым колебанием он помог Баки стащить трусы и спустил их вместе со штанами на пол. Он потянулся рукой к его члену, но остановился и замер.

– Что-то не так?

Баки вытер свои металлические пальцы о низ футболки, взял руку Стива и положил ее на свой член.

– Серьезно, куколка, даже если ты просто чихнешь на мой член, я кончу. Ты не представляешь – как долго я этого хотел.

Глубоко вдохнув Стив позволил своим губам прикоснуться к члену Баки, и несколько раз нежно поцеловал головку, прежде чем на пробу лизнуть по всей длине. Привыкнув к ощущению члена во рту Стив начал смелее облизывать и сосать. Медленно открыв глаза, он изо всех сил старался удержать зрительный контакт с Баки. Моргнув, Стив провернул запястье и выпустил головку с влажным хлопком.

– _Господи_ , Стиви, – Баки вздохнул, взъерошивая ему волосы, – Продолжай.

Кивнув Стив снова прижался губами к головке члена и открыл рот, пропуская член обратно почти с такой же легкостью, как и металлические пальцы Баки до этого – правда пальцы не доставали до его горла, и это новое ощущение заставило Стива поперхнуться и слегка задохнуться.

– Ты в порядке? Ты слишком хорош для того, кто утверждает, что неопытен.

– Мхгм, – кивнул Стив, снова пропуская член Баки в горло. На это раз реакция была более слабой – член ощущался менее чужеродным и более _возбуждающим_. Наблюдая, как реагирует Баки, Стив ощущал как в нем самом разгорается жажда и на пике вожделения он пропустил в горло почти половину члена Баки даже не моргнув.

– Стивен, – начал говорить Баки, но посмотрев в глаза Стива, он увидел в них чистейшую похоть.

– Стив, _ублюдок_ , ты так хорошо принимаешь, красавчик. И охуенно смотришься на коленях. Надеюсь у тебя слабый рвотный рефлекс, – Баки уже стонал, – потому что мне необходимо трахнуть тебя в рот.

Стив промычал в знак одобрения и согласия и попытался призвать весь свой порно опыт, расслабляя челюсть как можно сильнее. При этом в мыслях он упивался ощущениями полного подчинения Баки, тем как он держит Стива за волосы, называет его _хорошим_ и _красивым_ , и _своим_.

– Хороший мальчик, – прорычал Баки сквозь стиснутые зубы, дергая Стива за волосы.

– Тебе это нравится? Боже, если бы ты мог себя видеть прямо сейчас. Ты выглядишь как произведение искусства, Стиви, чертовски великолепен и весь мой.

Стив подавился стоном, глядя на Баки со слезами на глазах. Он довольно хныкал вокруг члена, выпуская его и насаживаясь обратно. По ощущениям Баки, Стив полностью уничтожил его. Каждое движение его языка или скольжение губ губили его. И если раньше он не был близок, то уж сейчас точно был на грани.

– Будешь продолжать в том же духе, куколка, и я, _блядь_ , кончу, – он вздохнул, стиснув зубы, и рассеянно толкнулся в рот Стива.

– В мой рот, – хныкнул Стив, – я хочу, чтобы ты кончил в мой рот.

Баки тихо застонал и продолжил толкаться. Его лоб был покрыт испариной, волосы обрамляли его лицо, все больше закрывая его светло-голубые глаза.

И с точки зрения Стива, Баки был всем, чего он хотел и даже больше.

– Ты уверен, что справишься?

Стив кивнул и, словно дразня, широко лизнул член Баки по все длине. Словно профессионал он отпустил челюсть и позволил Баки толкнуться обратно в рот, лишь слегка задохнувшись с непривычки, когда головка уткнулась в заднюю часть горла. Проведя руками по бедрам Баки, он позволил схватить себя за волосы и крепко удерживать его голову, пока Баки трахал его рот.

– Интересно, чтобы сказали люди, если бы увидели тебя сейчас. Кэп запихивает член себе в глотку, как чертова шлюха. Ты такой хороший, продолжай таким быть, Стиви. Блядь, _Стиви_.

В этот момент Стив выпустил член изо рта и слизнул капли выделившейся смазки с нижней губы – это могло бы спровоцировать Баки обкончать все лицо Стива, если бы не его сила воли. Он вернул Стива обратно и, гладя его по щеке, продолжил трахать его рот, переживая вспышки оргазма между грязными ругательствами и криками «Стиви».

Стив никогда не глотал. Черт, да у него и члена-то во рту ни разу не было, так что ему снова пришлось положиться на свои скудные познания о порно. Когда Баки кончил, Стив практически давился его членом, и чувствовал, как его челюсть еще больше раскрывалась, когда он пытался все проглотить и при этом не укусить зубами. Порно всегда показывало глотание спермы как что-то желанное, но если быть честным, то Стиву это показалось сомнительным удовольствием, но все же это был Баки. Стив хотел его много лет, и даже если бы член Баки был на полпути в горло Стива – он бы проглотил и его. Проглотив остатки спермы, Стив вздохнул, прикрывая рот рукой.

– Отлично. Теперь у меня изо рта пахнет как… ну ты знаешь.

На лице Баки появилась мягкая, ленивая улыбка, он провел металлическими пальцами по волосам Стива, а другой рукой начал подтягивать штаны и прятать в них свой член.

– О, поверь мне, я знаю. Отсюда чую, сопляк.

Щеки Стива окрасились в ярко-розовый, и он засмеялся, громко и счастливо, без особой причины, просто потому что Бак был рядом, прикасался к нему, несмотря на то, чем они сейчас занимались. Что Стив мог сказать в свое оправдание? После этого они точно не были просто друзьями.

– Хм, Бак? Не хочешь сказать – кто мы сейчас?

Баки прищурился, плюхнулся на соседний диван и задрал вверх ноги.

– В смысле?

– Ну кто мы теперь друг другу? Потому что мы больше не «просто друзья». Уже нет. Я только что отсосал тебе на полу в гостинной. – Стив нежно улыбнулся и потянулся к своему бальзаму для губ. Сделав большой глоток воды из рядом стоящей бутылки, он нанес вишневый бальзам на саднящие губы.

– Ну, Стиви, если уж на то пошло, мы перестали быть «просто друзьями» в тот момент, когда ты начал рисовать эротику с нами в главных ролях.


End file.
